


Cuestión de genética

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Sister Incest, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, References to Drugs, Surprise Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian se parece mucho a su Vatti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de genética

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de esto ocurrió jamás, yo no lucro con ello.

**Cuestión de genética**

 

_—¿Hola?_

_—No me vengas con cuentos, Fran, ¿qué diablos te pasa?_

_—¿Gus? ¿Eres tú, Gus?_

_Una larga pausa seguida de del crepitar de la línea telefónica._

_—Mamá me dijo…_

_—Oh._

_—Entonces… ¿Es verdad?_

_—Sí._

_—Dios mío, Franny…_

 

Por cuestión de edad y orgullo, parado frente a la puerta de la casa que solía ser la suya cuando vivía con sus padres, Gustav experimentó una extraña sensación de déjà vu que lo llevó de vuelta a la adolescencia cuando volvía de las clases de música y desde la entrada del jardín podía oler el guiso que se cocía a fuego lento para sincronizarse con su llegada. Cuando lo normal era encontrarse a su madre frente al fogón y poniendo los últimos toques de la cena mientras su padre ordenaba a todos lavarse las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa y Franziska acomodaba los cubiertos en perfecto orden.

Años después, de aquella estampa familiar de perfección y armonía quedaban apenas los recuerdos.

Inhalando a profundidad, Gustav tocó a la puerta y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, fue su madre quien lo recibió con la sonrisa tensa y aspecto cansado, también con un par de brazos que se ciñeron fuertes en torno a su cuello.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí —le dijo al oído, pero Gustav creyó adivinar en su tono más emociones de las que pretendía demostrar—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Bien —respondió Gustav—. Cansado —agregó—, no es divertido manejar por la Autobahn cuando tantos desquiciados tienen su permiso de conducir y corren libres con el pie pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Cerrando la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, la madre de Gustav lo guió directo a la base de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

—¿Quieres verla ahora? Ella está descansado en cama pero despierta. No ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que le dije que vendrías hoy.

—Oh —exclamó Gustav—, ¿estará bien?

Su madre le dedicó otra sonrisa más, esta vez menos tensa pero con más líneas alrededor de los ojos. ¿Cuándo había envejecido tanto? Gustav quiso saberlo, pero la respuesta le llegó de golpe como una ráfaga de viento. Claro… Desde seis meses atrás todo en la familia Schäfer se había ido al carajo.

—Sube, anda. Pronto subiré un refrigerio para los dos, haz que coma.

—Mamá…

—Ve, Gus. Por favor.

Dejando ir el aire que desde su llegada le había servido de sostén, Gustav así lo hizo.

Un escalón a la vez.

 

_Honestidad de su parte es admitir que no, nunca antes había pensando en Franziska de esa manera. Nunca. Jamás. Pero bajo ese mismo pacto de honestidad estaba el confesar que una vez lo hizo, no pudo detenerse; también para ello nunca y jamás._

_Franziska por su parte tampoco había hecho nada para impedir que las manos de Gustav recorrieran su cuerpo y la desvistieran, convirtiendo de pronto su pequeño juego en algo más, y ninguno de los dos había tenido a su mano la patética excusa de estar ebrios porque sobre la mesa aún se encontraban sus latas de coca-cola a medio terminar._

_No, el detonante había sido estúpido en su simpleza (simple y fugaz deseo) que meses después Gustav se golpearía la cabeza contra la pared repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra hasta el cansancio:_

_—Idiota… Idiota… Idiota…_

 

De nueva cuenta, Gustav se vio frente a frente con una puerta. Esta vez la del cuarto de Franziska y en esta ocasión no será su madre quien tome el valor que a él le falta y lo invite a pasar. Es su turno de enfrentar su más grande temor y afrontar las consecuencias, si es que éstas son las que él piensa…

En este caso los golpes de sus nudillos contra la madera son más breves, más quedos, más tímidos… Lo mismo la voz que lo invita a entrar con un quedo ‘adelante’ que no es más que una leve brisa suelta en una lejanía que se siente a miles de kilómetros y no a escaso par de metros.

Apenas entrar a la habitación, sentir que el corazón se le detiene por una fracción de segundo.

En la cama y amamantando al bebé más pequeño y rubio que jamás hubiera visto antes, se encontraba Franziska. Su hermana, quien le sonrió cansada y le indicó pasar y cerrar la puerta de vuelta.

Fijos sus ojos en los de Franziska, así lo hizo.

 

_—Fran… Por favor._

_La línea se llena de estática. Luego, un suspiro largo y de agotamiento._

_—¿Por favor qué? —Voz monocorde; hastío._

_—Piensa al respecto…_

_—Ya lo hice. Tomé mi decisión. Es mío. Voy a tener al bebé…_

_—Tienes que estar bromeando…_

_Pero por experiencias pasadas y una vida de conocerla, Gustav sabe que no es así._

_Franziska habla muy en serio._

 

—Hey —lo saludó Franziska. A dos metros de la cama y sin planes de acercarse, Gustav cabeceó dando a entender que no tenía muchas ganas de conversar—. Al fin. Viniste.

—Vine —corroboró Gustav.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Franziska acarició la cabecita rubia que descansaba sobre su pecho y la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió triste.

—¿No quieres saber su nombre? ¿Te lo dijo ya mamá?

—No. Es decir, no me ha dicho aún-…

—Adrian. Se llama Adrian —lo interrumpió Franziska—. Su partida de nacimiento dice Adrian Schäfer.

Schäfer. Gustav paladeó por primera vez la amargura de su propio apellido; tal como su hermana lo había querido, Adrian llevaba ya en el nombre la maldición de no tener un padre que cediera su propio nombre de familia.

O quizá sí…

—Fran… Franny… Tenemos que hablar.

Ojos enormes y boca diminuta, bebé en brazos, Franziska asintió.

—Ven acá —se movió ella en el colchón, dejando el espacio justo para que Gustav la acompañara sentado a su lado—, no te voy a morder —bromeó, pero ninguno de los dos se rió.

Uno al lado del otro guardaron silencio, y el pequeño bebé en brazos de Franziska comenzó a llorar.

 

_Por aquel entonces, Franziska era un desastre con ella misma y con su vida. Bebía, fumaba, faltaba a más clases de las que asistía en la universidad, se acostaba con más de uno y consumía drogas. “Nada serio, sólo un poco de marihuana y a veces cocaína”, en palabras de la propia Franziska y dichas a media confesión una tarde que Gustav tuvo que salirse del estudio de grabación para recoger a su hermana de la una de las celdas del centro comercial de su ciudad. Habían atrapado a Franziska robando en una tienda de cosméticos y Gustav nunca se sintió tan avergonzado de ella como en ese preciso momento._

_El dinero lo había solucionado todo, pero la reprimenda y la consecuente pelea que habían tenido en el automóvil seguida de un buen portazo por parte de Franziska al bajarse a mitad del tráfico de Magdeburg no había hecho sino precipitar el comportamiento irracional de ésta directo en una espiral descendente._

_Nueve horas después y tras llamar a todas las estaciones de policía y hospitales, Gustav había encontrado a su hermana hecha un ovillo frente a la puerta de su departamento y al borde de la desesperación._

_—Ayúdame, Gusti —fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarse llorando como nunca antes en la vida._

_A Gustav, eso le partió el corazón._

 

Por el rabillo de los ojos, Gustav miró al bebé… “Adrian”, se recordó, no muy seguro si se acostumbraría a usar ese nombre; para él, era como si los últimos nueve meses de embarazo de Franziska jamás hubieran existido y el pequeño bebé hubiera llegado vía cigüeña.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —Preguntó Franziska, ya lista para depositarlo en sus brazos.

—Yo… No, verás… ¡Oh! —Exclamó Gustav cuando su hermana colocó el pequeño bulto contra su pecho y lo hizo abrazarlo con delicadeza—. Es tan…

—Shhh, está dormido —susurró Franziska, tomando una de las diminutas manos de Adrian y enseñándole a Gustav la delicadeza de una de sus manos con sus cinco dedos perfectos.

Por inercia, Gustav aferró al pequeño bebé más cerca de su cuerpo.

—Franny… —Logró pronunciar a duras penas; el pecho le bullía repleto de emociones y no sabía bien cómo proceder—. Franny… ¿Quién es el padre de Adrian?

Como única respuesta, su hermana le quitó al bebé el primoroso gorro que llevaba en la cabeza y señaló lo obvio: Cabello rubio.

Su último novio, de quien todos sospechaban para ser el progenitor de Adrian, había tenido una larga melena de espeso cabello color castaño.

 

_Horrorizado de su propio comportamiento, Gustav elude a Franziska por espacio de varias semanas. Ignora sus llamadas, sus mensajes, las invitaciones a tomar un café e incluso cruzarse de frente cuando ambos coinciden en casa de sus padres; Gustav pasa tres meses sin verla y cuando al fin su madre le da la noticia apenas si puede creerlo._

_—¿Qué? —Pregunta estúpidamente; no es que la primera vez no haya escuchado bien, es que quiere una repetición, una confirmación de lo cuesta abajo que va todo._

_—Franziska… Ella está embarazada._

_En su simpleza, una palabra de cinco sílabas trastoca su mundo._

_A medias, Gustav escucha de su madre lo terrible que resulta la noticia; durante los últimos años Franziska ha sido un caos, creando problemas a donde quiera que va y sin tomarse en serio las palabras de quienes quieren hacerle ver su error. De nuevo, Franziska desoye las ruegas de su madre y las amenazas de su padre porque tras anunciarles que espera un bebé y que va a tenerlo sin ayuda de nadie, se niega a dar el nombre del desgraciado que la embarazó._

_—Gustav, habla con ella… Convéncela de su error. Tener un bebé sería terrible —le ruega su madre y en ello está la abominación—. Aún estamos a tiempo de solucionar algo, pero no nos escucha ni a tu padre ni a mí. Hazle entender, cariño. Ella te va a escuchar. Eres su hermano. Por favor._

_Gustav piensa cuán equivocada se encuentra su madre, pero por respeto y vergüenza de lo que hizo con su hermana meses atrás, agacha la cabeza y asiente._

_—Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes…_

 

—Franny… Necesito saber… Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Porque eres mi hermana y sólo deseo lo mejor para ti pero… Es necesario que me digas la verdad.

—La verdad es que… —Hesitó Franziska, canturreando para sí mientras le rozaba a Adrian la mejilla con el meñique—. Seguido lamento lo que he hecho con mi vida los últimos años. Me siento avergonzada de mis errores y pensaba que era tarde para enmendarme, para dar marcha atrás… Ya no más, ese sentimiento no existe ahora que tengo a Adrian. Mamá no puede entenderlo, tal vez ya hasta olvidó lo importante que la vida parece de pronto cuando tienes a tu propio hijo en brazos y recuerdas por qué es tan valioso seguir vivo.

«Quizá…», pensó Gustav con Adrian en brazos. Quizá y en verdad ahí radicaba la verdad más pura y absoluta de todas.

—El siguiente semestre regresaré a la universidad. Aún no lo hablo con mamá pero necesito de su ayuda, de la de todos en esta familia… Por Adrian. Quiero ser una buena madre para él. Nunca jamás volveré a probar drogas, ni a fumar o beber. Planeo pedir un préstamo escolar y mudarme a mi propio departamento. Si consigo una plaza para Adrian en la guardería, dentro de un año y medio podría graduarme… Más vale tarde que nunca.

—Hey, Franny… —Se acercó Gustav a su hermana—. Para eso estoy. No tienes que pedir ningún préstamo, yo te daré ese dinero si me prometes que esta vez va en serio.

A Franziska la barbilla le tembló. —Por supuesto.

—Pero antes… —Expuso Gustav su única e inamovible condición—. Necesito que respondas a una pregunta. Sólo una, y necesito la verdad, Franny. Sea cual sea. La verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Suspirando, Franziska así lo concedió. —Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

 

_La mañana siguiente es lo peor._

_Gustav despierta con uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Franziska y los pechos desnudos de ésta le hacen presión contra su propio frente; los cinco segundos que tarda su cerebro en registrar la escena son interminables y la sacudida que le acompaña después los despierta a los dos de golpe._

_—Mierda, ¡mierda! —Salta de la cama y cae rodando por el borde del colchón._

_Con ojos grandes y asustados, Franziska permanece inmóvil._

_—¿Gus?_

_—¡Cállate! —Estalla Gustav—. No digas nada. Vístete. Largo de aquí —entierra el rostro entre las manos y escucha cada paso y movimiento que su hermana da por la habitación._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, es su mano contra su hombro desnudo la que quema y deja una marca tan invisible como indeleble._

_—Lo siento… Soy un desastre —musita—. No volverá a pasar… Lo de anoche, jamás lo mencionaré. Gusti, no te enojes conmigo._

_—Necesitas una puta dirección en tu vida, Fran —se la sacude Gustav—. Decir ‘lo siento’ no lo soluciona en lo absoluto. Lo que hicimos fue…_

_Calla, porque pese a todo, fue una catarsis para ambos; en algún punto de su encuentro, Franziska dejó de llorar, y muy dentro de sí, Gustav recordó la liberadora sensación de sentirse amado cuando envuelto en torno a la cintura por las piernas de su hermana mayor, se había corrido en su interior… Sin condón._

_—Mierda, Franziska. Tienes que irte —gruñe sin alzar la cabeza—. No puedo lidiar con esto._

_No ahora, no nunca, pero eso no lo piensa admitir._

_—Ok —acepta Franziska. Se calza los zapatos y antes de abandonar el departamento, le besa en la frente—. Llámame, te estaré esperando._

_Gustav no dice nada y le permite partir en el más completo silencio, pero el clic de la puerta que cierra al salir retumba y derrumba los cimientos de su relación compartida._

_En un punto a la largo de la tarde que permanece sentado en el suelo y sin apenas moverse, el tener la certeza de si tener ese conocimiento es bueno o malo pierde su significado, y con un suspiro, Gustav lo deja ir en pos del olvido._

_El gusto le durará menos del mes._

 

—¿Quién es el padre de Adrian? —Inquirió Gustav sin hesitar, pero al cabo de tensos segundos mandó todo al cuerno e hizo la pregunta que desde casi nueve meses atrás lo estaba carcomiendo desde dentro—. ¿Es mío? ¿Adrian es mi… nuestro hijo?

Dos simples palabras, un simple sí o un llano no, que ahora, con el pequeño bebé en brazos, venían a significar el mundo para él.

—¿A que es lindo? —Murmuró Franziska en lugar de ser franca, delineando la pequeña boquita fruncida de Adrian y la voz se le congestionó de una extraña emoción—. Tendrías que ser ciego para no verlo… Adrian es idéntico a su Vatti, Gus. _Idéntico_ —paladeó la palabra con dulzura—. Como dos gotas de agua.

«Idéntico», repitió Gustav la palabra en su cabeza, y como respuesta le valió.

—Y es perfecto. Mi pequeño y hermoso Adrian es perfecto en todos los sentidos —peinó Franziska con los dedos su cabello rubio—; es mi todo.

Con Adrian en brazos y viendo en él su rostro de bebé reflejado como si se tratara de un espejo, Gustav le tuvo que dar la razón a Franziska.

Adrian era perfecto, su sobrino y por derecho, también su hijo.

En cuestión de genética, un Schäfer completo.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
